eranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons are species of reptile common to eastern and northern Eranus. They are often hunted for many reasons, yet are not even close to anything resembling rare. Dragons all have a breath weapon unique to each sub species. Appearance Dragons are very similar to the stereotypical western dragon. They resemble giant lizards with bat wings. Dragons color and appearance depends on their subspecies. For instance Komodo Dragons are dark grey with black eyes and resemble lager versions of their namesakes with wings, whereas Jungle Dragons are quite colorful. Behavior Dragons are ferocious and extremely territorial even to their own sub species. Some will even go so far as to kill another dragon that enters their territory. Mother dragons are extremely protective of their eggs and will attack any creture within a mile if they judge them a threat to their clutch. They hunt with hawk-like tactics, swooping in low and snatching their prey before carrying it off and devouring it. Some perfer to use their breath weapon to kill the creature and then either land and devour it or bring it back to their home. All subspecies of dragons can be tamed though not all can be tamed the same way. One method could work perfectly for one dragon while if used on another could result in losing an arm. The smarter subspecies of Eastern Dragons require you to outsmart them in a riddle challenge which they are incredibly good at and are seldom defeated, giving root to the saying "Never go up against a Eastern when riddles are on the line." Life Cycle Dragons lay eggs in clutches of about thirty at the beginning of autumn, which hatch at the beginning of spring. They don't have egg teeth, but rather egg horns which eventually grow to be a large horn such as that of a rhinoceros. They use this horn to make a hole in the shell and then use their claws to rip it open. They then have to stay away from other sub species which would love to snack on them. After a year they have advanced to the juvenile stage where they hunt such thing as jackalopes and other small furry creatures. After another five years they reach adulthood and are now old enough to breed, use their breath weapons. In this stage it takes a good deal more than a jackalope to feed them, though they have been known to strafe herds of them from time to time. When they reach five hundred years of age they join the ancient dragons, which are any dragon over the age of four hundred and ninety-nine. At this stage they hunt anything they choose to and they are near impossible to kill. They do not die of old age until they reach the age of two thousand-three hundred and twelve. Many subspecies don't stop growing until they die, reaching wingspans of over a hundred yards. Uses Dragons have a large variety of uses from pets to dinner. Every part of their body has a use such as eating their heart gives you stronger constitution and longer life. Dragon toungues allow you to speak any language even that of an animal. Dragon scales are used for armor, while horns, spikes, teeth, and claws are used for weapons. Dragon eyes give you the sight of an eagle, dragon tears allow you to breeth under water, and so on. Dragons have been captured as juveniles and dosed with a potion, which keeps them from growing larger than a draft horse, so they could be kept as a pet or steed. If these dwarf dragons are released into the wild, they make easy prey for the normal dragons. Trivia The song "Every Little Bit" from Pete's Dragon contains many uses for dragon bits that don't actually work with any dragon from Komodo to Jungle.